concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
35 Denton
35 Denton (formerly NX35 and 35 Conferette) was an annual 3-day music festival that took place in the burgeoning arts corridor of downtown Denton, Texas. The festival was programmed each March the week prior to the music portion of SXSW in Austin, Texas. 35 Denton was organized by a core staff of volunteers. The music festival has featured many nationally touring acts, such as The Pains of Being Pure At Heart, Local Natives, Portugal. The Man, The Flaming Lips, The Jesus and Mary Chain, The Mountain Goats, Bun B, Devin the Dude, Dr. Dog, Big Boi, Reggie Watts, The Civil Wars, Best Coast, Danny Brown, A Place to Bury Strangers, and more. Likewise, it also had a roster of notable local acts, such as Neon Indian, Midlake, Sarah Jaffe, Brave Combo, Riverboat Gamblers, Seryn, and more. 2005 – 2008: The Austin Years During SXSW 2005, festival founder Chris Flemmons planted the seeds of 35 Denton in the soil of Big Red Sun, a floral design boutique in Austin. Thirteen Denton acts performed on a stage in the business's outdoor garden for an invite-only crowd of international journalists and industry types. The beer was free, the Tex-Mex was homemade, and the goal was uncomplicated: Show the world what Denton's all about. Flemmons called the event NX35: The Afternoon Party of the Other, Smaller, Music Town in Texas. In 2006, it took place at Club DeVille, and in 2007 and 2008, the party moved to Momo's. Some notable performers from the event's years in Austin include Centro-matic's Will Johnson, Midlake, Sarah Jaffe, and the Baptist Generals. 2009 – Present: The Denton Years In 2009, after four years in Austin, Flemmons and a small staff of volunteers brought the day party home and turned it into a multi-day festival. The goal of showcasing Denton's performers and people did not change, but the name did: NX35 Music Conferette, which opened with a keynote address led by American Splendor creator Harvey Pekar. Before the inaugural festival ended, more than 4000 people had watched over 120 acts play on the stages of Denton's numerous clubs and coffeeshops. In 2010, more than 250 acts performed on and around Denton's downtown square – to an estimated audience of 20,000 people. The event began with keynote speaker Steve Albini and featured a now storied free Saturday night performance by the Flaming Lips and Denton's own Midlake at the North Texas Fairgrounds. Other notable performers from this era include Neon Indian, Centro-matic, Health, The Black Angels, The Baptist Generals, Brave Combo, Sarah Jaffe, Monotonix, Riverboat Gamblers, and True Widow. In 2011, the festival changed its name to 35 Conferette. The name wasn't the only big change, as the fest expanded into the streets of downtown Denton with the addition of three outdoor stages, one of which was on the courthouse lawn. Performers included a growing roster of national talent like Big Boi, Mavis Staples, Dr. Dog, Reggie Watts, Japanther, and Damien Jurado. In the months that followed, 35 Conferette was named Best Promotional Event of 2011 by the Texas Downtown Association. Festival founder Chris Flemmons handed the event's future to a new leadership staff led by Creative Director Kyle La Valley and Programming Director, Natalie Dávila. The festival's name changed to 35 Denton in July 2011. In 2012, 35 Denton was headlined by The Jesus and Mary Chain – though they performed a few days later than anticipated. After visa issues prevented their Saturday night appearance, the band played the following Wednesday at the North Texas Fairgrounds, with Ty Segall as an opening act. Other notable 2012 acts included Built to Spill, Bun B, The Raincoats, OM, Best Coast, Thee Oh Sees, and Dum Dum Girls. In 2013, 35 Denton featured performances by Solange, Sleep, Roky Erickson, Com Truise, Silver Apples, Killer Mike, Thee Oh Sees, Akron/Family, Man Man, Mikal Cronin, Mac DeMarco, Beach Fossils, Reigning Sound, Marnie Stern, Soul Clap, and the live Texas debut of Thurston Moore's side-project Chelsea Light Moving. After 2013, La Valley and Dávila left the festival leadership and the organization's primary investors withdrew funding. The festival did not take place in 2014, opting instead to take a year off to reorganize and locate new investors. During this time, a new Denton music festival in Oaktopia was formed to run opposite 35 Denton in the fall of each year. In 2015, 35 Denton returned under the theme "Back To The Music", and featured performances by the 1970s The Zombies, Jimmie Dale Gilmore, Cymbals Eat Guitars, Chastity Belt (band), Lowell (musician), S U R V I V E, and the reunion performance of Ten Hands (band) led by local musician Paul Slavens. In 2016, was headlined by the soul artist Charles Bradley (singer) and his Extraordinaires, hip-hop throwback Biz Markie, and Eliot Sumner, the child of English rock musician Sting (musician). Other notable performances were by Electric Six, Fat Tony (rapper), Class Actress, Tacocat, Sheer Mag, Alesia Lani and the Mydolls. The 2017 event was canceled without firm plans to revive the festival. A unique aspect of the festival is its evolving name and image; each change coming from a different impetus. Lineups By Year Edit 2009 NX35 Conferette, March 12–15 Performing Artists: Brave Combo Centro-matic Possessed by Paul James Monotonix James McMurtry Casiotone for the Painfully Alone Sarah Jaffe Tomorrowpeople True Widow Spectacle (band) The A.M. Ramblers American Werewolf Academy The Angelus beep beep (band) The Boom Boom Box Bosque Brown The Botticellis Boyfriends Inc. Bridges and Blinking Lights Doug Burr Chameleon Chamber Group Bart Davenport Dead Twins Delmore Pilcrow The Diamond Center Dirtfoot Dust Congress Electric Toy Danger Ella Minnow Febrifuge Fishboy Daniel Folmer Laura Gibson Robert Gomez Grassfight The Grey Company Ham1 The Heartstring Stranglers The Heelers History At Our Disposal The Hudsons IDIGINIS Mathias Isassi KatsüK LA GUERRILLA Audrey Lapraik Last of the Interceptors Leatherwood Like Trains & Taxis Madeline The Mad Scientists The Make Believers Matthew and the Arrogant Sea Mike Miller Mom Dan Montgomery Moth Fight The Naptime Shake Nervous Curtains The New Science Projects The Odd Primes Opaque The Orbans Parata Pinebox Serenade Record Hop Riverboat Gamblers RTB2 Shiny Around the Edges The Show Is The Rainbow The Silver Arrows The Slow Burners Claire Small Spooky Folk Starhead Stumptone Sugar and Gold Swedish Teens Sybris Tame . . . Tame, and Quiet Telegraph Canyon The Timeline Post The Theater Fire Vortexas Warren Jackson Hearne and the Merrie Murdre of Gloomadeers We Are Villains Young Mammals The Zest of Yore 2010 NX35 Conferette, March 11–14 Performing Artists: The Flaming Lips Midlake Stardeath and White Dwarfs Neon Indian Western Vinyl Andrew Tinker Snarky Puppy HEALTH BigBang The Walkmen Sleep Whale Kaboom French Horn Rebellion Slobberbone Sarah Jaffe The Low Lows The Kissaway Trail Julianna Barwick Robert Ellis Pattern is Movement Via Audio The Middle East Fergus & Geronimo Pure Ecstasy Final Club This Will Destroy You Autumn Owls DJ MomJeans FELILI The POLYCORNS The Black Angels Pigeon John Quiet Company Natalia Mallo PVC Street Gang Colour Music Br’er Zorch Record Hop The Laughing Trebuchet History At Our Disposal Nervous Curtains .E 420 Blues A Shorline Dream A.M. Ramblers Anonymous Culture Babar Baruch the Scribe Birds & Batteries Boxcar Bandits Bridges & Blinking Lights Buffalo Clover Caleb Ian Campbell Carrie Rodriguez Claire Morales Cocky Americans Corporate Park Curvette Damaged Good$ Dan Montgomery Daniel Folmer Dear Human Delmore Pilcrow Dem Southernfolkz Dim Locator Doug Burr Doug Gillard Drive Like Maria Dust Congress Eaton Lake Tonics Electric Electric Evangelicals Feathers Fishboy Floating Action Florene Follow That Bird! Fox and the Bird Fur Galapaghost Giggle Party GioSafari Glen Farris Grandfather Child Green Corn Revival Guitar George Trio Ha Ha Tonka Handbrake Har Herrar Hard Times Harvey Sid Fisher Hello Lover Here Holy Spain Hog Pig Horse Feathers hotel hotel I Heart Lung I-45 Icarus Himself Indian Jewelry Ishi Jack With One Eye Jacob Metcalf Jenn Gooch Jessie Frye Joe Pug Jookabox Jupiter One Lane & Paul Le Not So Hot Klub de Denton Little Birds Manned Missiles Mariachi Quetzal Math the Band Matthew and the Arrogant Sea Minorcan Monastery Moth Fight Mount Righteous Museum Creatures My Empty Phantom Native Lights New Science Projects Nicholas Altobelli OK Sweetheart Ola Podrida Orange Peel Sunshine Oso Closo Parata Paul Benjaman Band Peasant Peopleodian Pinebox Serenade Points North Pomegranates RTB2 Robert Gomez Robot Arm Roy Robertson Saboteur Sabra Laval Sarah Reddington Sarah Renfro Seryn Shiny Around the Edges Small Time Ruffians Smile Smile Sore Losers Spooky Folk Strangers Family Band Summer of Glaciers Sunnybrook Telegraph Canyon The Angelus The Beaten Sea The Clouds Are Ghosts The Contingency Clause The Crash That Took Me the cut off The Daily Beat The Demigs The Diamond Center The Fieros The Great Tyrant The Hand Combine The Heelers The Jakeys The Lonesome Heroes The Naptime Shake The POLYCORNS The Phuss The River Mouth The Rocketboys The Shakes The Slow Burners The Terror Pigeon Dance Revolt! The Timeline Post The Virgin Wolves The Wellington Lights This Old House Thunder Power Trespassers William Unwed Sailor Vexed UK Warren Jackson Hearne and the Merrie Murdre of Gloomadeers Welcome Signs Western Giants Whiskey Folk Ramblers White Drugs Woven Bones Writer Yeahdef Young and Brave Zlam Dunk Day Programming: Thursday "DFW, the Arts, and the Future"; A Roundtable Discussion "Where We Hear Local Music" "Music Makers Mixer" Friday Keynote: Steve Albini "From the Physical to the Digital" "Drink and Think: Is Midlake Better Than Miley Cyrus?"; (If, how so? If not, then what the hell are we doing?) Saturday "The Ever Shifting Live Music Landscape in DFW" "The Changing Nature of Music Journalism" Sunday "Words and Music By:" "40 Bands/80 Minutes!" "Many Songs Told" The Eight Track Museum: Earotica Music storeowner and music producer Bucks Burnett brought his extensive and unusual eight track collection to NX35. The event presented rare tapes, promotional materials, and ephemera related to the popular history of the format. Materials of note within the museum collection include 500 sealed eight tracks by The Rutles (with the original shipping cartons), a three-pack eight track box set of recordings by The Beatles, and thirty sealed eight tracks by Elvis Presley (in their original RCA Records shipping carton). In conjunction with the exhibition opening, Burnett curates a special exhibition entitled "Metal Machine Music: 35 Years" focused on the thirty-fifth anniversary of the release of Lou Reed's infamous 1975 double album, featuring eight tracks of many of Reed's legendary projects and associates, including rare sealed tapes from The Velvet Underground, Nico, and more. 2011 35 Conferette, March 10–13 Performing Artists: Big Boi Mavis Staples Local Natives Dr. Dog The Pains Of Being Pure At Heart !!! Portugal. The Man Gayngs Cut Chemist Reggie Watts Sarah Jaffe Secret Sisters Dan Deacon Miami Horror Kid Koala A Place to Bury Strangers How to Dress Well Esben and the Witch Big Freedia Japanther Damien Jurado Parts & Labor Lost In the Trees Pictureplane Viva Voce (band) Mister Heavenly Houses Royal Bangs Colour Revolt Nite Jewel Delicate Steve No Joy The Mumlers CoolRunnings Reading Rainbow Young Buffalo Pterodactyl Now, Now (then known as Now, Now Every Children) Slobberbone Davila666 Mother Falcon Woven Bones Dominique Young Unique David Dondero Database Franz Nicolay Southeast Engine Santah Sugar & Gold Yip Deceiver Parachute Musical Possessed By Paul James Mondo Drag The Sour Notes Jessica Lea Mayfield Atlantic/Pacific The Holler Time .357 Lover 4th & Inches Achtone! Adventure Adventures in Magnetism Air Review Alphabet Analog Rebellion Anonymous Culture A Smile Full of Ale Babar Backside Pick Banda Eclipse Baring Teeth Baruch the Scribe Beans Birds & Batteries Blissed out Boom Boom Box Bosque Brown Brainstorm Bravo, Max! Broadcast Sea BrownChicken BrownCow StringBand Caleb Ian Campbell Clear Soul Forces Cleeman Clint Niosi Cocky Americans Crown Imperial Curvette Damaged Good$ Danny Rush and the Designated Drivers Database Dave Smalley David Dondero David Mayfield Parade Dead Twins Dear Human deep Snapper Delmore Pilcrow Dem Southerfolkz Diamond Age Dim Locator DJ Mom Jeans Doug Burr Drew Phelps Dust Congress Eaton Lake Tonics El Cento Ella Minnow Fate Lions Final Club Fishboy Florene Fresh Milions Generationals Giggle Party Glen Farris Grass Widow Heartstring Stranglers Here Holy Spain High Tension Wires Hormones Horray 4 Earth Horse Thief Hosannas Hotel Hotel Hoyotoho In Tall Buildings Ivan and Alyosha J. Charles & the Trainrobbers Jeremy Buller Jessie Frye John Grant Kaboom Kampfgrounds KB and the Boo Bonic Land Mammals Leg Sweeper Les Americains Little Lo Lo-Fi Chorus Lost in the Trees Magnum Octopus Maleveller Maneja Beto Man Factory Manned Missiles Mansions Matthew and the Arrogant Sea Midnite Society MiniBoone Monahans Moon Museum Creatures Myopic Nervous Curtains New Science Projects Nicolas Altobelli Novaak Oh Lewis OK Sweetheart On After Dark Orange Peel Sunshine O’Death Paper Robot Paul Benjamin Band Peopleodian Pictureplace Pinebox Serenade Power Trip Prince Rama Pujol Pure X Record Hop Richard the Lionhearted Royal Thunder Roy Robertson RTB2 Saboteur Sans Soleil Santah Santcus Bellum Sarah Renfro Seryn Sextape Shiny Around the Edges Skeleton Coast Somebody’s Darling Soviet Sphynx Spooky Folk Spring Standards Sugar Glyder Summer Ames Summer of Glaciers Sundress Sun Hotel (patio) Survive Swedish Teens Telegraph Canyon The Angelus The Beaten Sea The Bizarro Kids The Boxcar Bandits The Cush The Demigs The Flowers of God The Hanna Barbarians The Hope Trust The Jakeys The League of Extraordinary Gz The Lonesome Heroes The Manichean The Naptime Shake The Non The Orbans The Panda Resistance The Slow Burners The Terror Pigeon Dance Revolt The Virgin Wolves The Wee-Beasties Tidal Waves Tiger Darrow Turbo Fruits Two Knights Vexed UK Violent Squid Vulgar Fashion Wesley Allen Hartley and the Traveling Trees Westboro Butchers Western Giants Western Skies Whiskey Folk Ramblers White Arrows White Denim White Mountain Young and Brave Zest of Yore Zorch Day Programming: Thursday "Music Business Legal Checklist: Five Things You Better Think About and Do" Friday "DFW Is The New Black!"" "Dirty Always Live Like a Soldier: Dallas' Influence on Hip-Hop" "Kool Thing: Women and Power in Rock and Roll" "What Is the Soul of the city?"; a special Drink and Think event at 35 Conferette Saturday "Monetizing Music in a Free Economy -or- Music's Free... Deal with it." "Grammy Music Makers/New Member Mixer" 35 Denton 2012 March 8–11, 2012 Performing Artists: The Jesus and Mary Chain Built to Spill Bun B Best Coast The Mountain Goats Devin the Dude Ty Segall The Raincoats John Vanderslice OM Atlas Sound Thee Oh Sees Dum Dum Girls Danny Brown Designer Drugs The Hood Internet El Ten Eleven Class Actress Oberhofer Light Asylum Gardens & Villa Peaking Lights High Places G-Side Main Attrakionz Wooden Wand Cowboy and Indian Teengirl Fantasy Night Beats Bleached Finn Riggins Bare Wires Cities Aviv Julianna Barwick R. Stevie Moore Milo Greene The Pass Psychic Ills Pond The Baptist Generals MillionYoung True Widow Evangelicals White Fence Wet Hair Woodsman Dinosaur Feathers Purling Hiss Sleep ∞ Over M.A.K.U SoundSystem RACES Mikal Cronin Mannequin Men Xray Eyeballs Natural Child David Ramirez Psychedelic Horseshit American Royalty Aan the Rassle Chapter 24 Danny Malone The Romany Rye Tropical Ooze Sun Araw -topic A.M. Ramblers Air Review An Absence of Color Babar Backwater Opera Bad Design Bad Sports Baruch The Scribe Bethan Boxcar Bandits Buxton Cartwright Clint Niosi Comanche Coves Cowboy Indian Bear Damaged Goods Daniel Francis Doyle Danny Rush and the DDs Diamond Age Dim Locator Doom Ghost Doug Burr Dust Congress Eat Avery’s Bones Ella Minnow Ex Cops Family Friend Final Club Fishboy Fox and the Bird Hares on the Mountain Here Holy Spain The Holler Time Idiots Jack Wilson Jacob Metcalf Jay Fresh Jeremy Buller Jessie Frye Juve Kiwi Sisters Legsweeper Lily Taylor Magnet School Manned Missiles Mary Walker Mexican Lions Midnite Society Mittenfields Museum Creatures My Education Neeks New Science Projects Noonday Morningstar OK Sweetheart Old Snack Old Warhorse Onward, Soldiers Peopleodian Public Dims Roy Robertson RTB2 Sam Robertson Sans Soleil Savaging Spires Schmillion Sealion Seth Sherman Shaolin Death Squad Shiny Around The Edges Sore Losers Soviet Spitfire Tumbleweeds Spookeasy Spooky Folk Summer of Glaciers Sundress Terminator 2 The Angelus The Blurries The Boom Bang The Burning Hotels The Commodores The Demigs The Eastern Sea The Hope Trust The House Harkonnen The Jakeys The O’s The Phuss The Rich Hands The Spectacle The Tontons The Treelines Treasure Hunt Trebuchet Two Knights Vaults of Zin VIDEO Violent Squid War Party Warren Jackson Hearne and the Leek Electronique Whiskey Folk Ramblers Wild Moccasins Wiretree Young and Brave Yeadef Zorch Day Programming: Thursday "Grammy/Entertainment Law Panel" "Industry Mixer" "Social Media Panel" Friday "Booking Panel" "Maker's Panel" "Art of Rock" Saturday "Get In The Van" "Gear & Tape Panel" "Words & Music" The Hot Wet Mess In May 2012, 35 Denton announced a one-day end of summer party to take place on September 1, 2012 entitled 'The Hot Wet Mess.' The festival's first venture into event production outside the 35 Denton festival took place at the North Texas Fairgrounds and featured Black Lips, No Age, Reggie Watts, Big Freedia, Unknown Mortal Orchestra as well as local acts Fergus & Geronimo, DJ Sober and RTB2. The event was sponsored by Vitamin Water and Corona Light, and consisted of attractions such as a water slide to overlook the stage. 2013 35 Denton, March 7–10 Performing Artists: Solange Knowles Sleep Camera Obscura Thurston Moore's Chelsea Light Moving Roky Erickson Beach Fossils Killer Mike Reigning Sound Thee Oh Sees Eyehategod Man Man Astronautalis The Spits Silver Apples Com Truise Akron/Family Born Ruffians The Soft Moon Merchandise Brutal Juice Wayne Hancock Prurient The Cannabinoids feat. Sarah Jaffe Expo '70 Soul Clap Dance Off Scott H. Biram Poolside Mac DeMarco Prince Rama Marnie Stern The Ruby Suns Pallbearer White Lung Houndmouth Locrian Antwon You Won't Fossil Collective The Last Bison Ghost Wave Hey Marseilles Talk Normal The Hunters Gap Dream OBN IIIs Fat Tony Sinkane Audactiy Roomrunner Gary War The Coathangers Destruction Unit Delicate Steve Shannon and the Clams Valleys Odonis Odonis True Widow Dustin Wong John Wesley Coleman Nu Sensae Cloudland Canyon Idiot Glee Whirr Deep Sea Diver K.Flay Kingdom Prince William L-Vis 1990 Bok Bok Dana Falconberry Ralph White Brainstorm Jamaican Queens Calvin Love Naomi Punk Gypsyblood Summer Twins Burnt Ones Dizzy Daniel Moorehead ft. Attila Shaaran White Fang The Memories Pangea Colleen Green Video Mind Spiders How I Quit Crack -topic A.dD+ A.M. Ramblers AV The Great Acid Baby Jesus Babar Bad Design Bad Idea Biographies Black James Franco Blackstone Rangers Blessin’ Bosque Brown Boxcar Bandits Brutal Juice Buxton Codetalkers Catamaran Cerulean Giallo Communion Cutter Daniel Francis Doyle Danny Rush and the DD’s Datahowler Deep Throat Def Rain Delmore Picrow Diamond Age Dim Locator Dove Hunter Dust Congress Eat Avery’s Bones Ella Minnow Ethereal and The Queer Show Fab Deuce Final Club Fungi Girls Ghost to Falco H.I. Jr. Hell Shovel Hares on the Mountain Holy Wave Hormones Isaac Hoskins Jeremy Buller Jessie Frye Juve Kid Prison King Automatic La Migra Lily Taylor Little Birds Los Vigilantes Magic Milk Madisons Mariachi Quetzal Mary Walker Melting Season Midday Vail Midnite Society Missions My Education Nervous Curtains Nicholas Altobelli Old Snack Old Warhorse PVC Street Gang Pageantry Paper Robot Peopleodian Pinebox Serenade Pinkish Black Power Trip Prince Rama Quaker City Night Hawks RTB2 Savage and the Big Beat Sealion Secret Cakes Shiny Around The Edges Skeleton Coast Seth Sherman So Far Sofari Somebody’s Darling Sore Losers Space Camp Death Squad Spooky Folk Strange Towers TC TV Ghost Team Tomb Telegraph Canyon Terminator 2 The Angelus The Atomic Tanlines The Blurries The Great Depressions The O’s The Satans of Soft Rock The Treelines The Well Track Meet Ulnae Vaults of Zin Violent Squid Vulgar Fashion WAR PARTY Warren Jackson Hearne and Le Leek Electronique Western Skies Whiskey Folk Ramblers Yeahdef Zorch Day Programming: Friday Little d After Dark presents: "Beer and Tacos with The Pink Antler!" "In The Mix Denton: Music Industry Networking Reception" Saturday "Internet Created the Video Star" "Will Play For Tips: 5 Legal Tips for Musicians/Artists/Songwriters" "A City, a College, and a Creative Class" Sunday 35 Denton presents: "The Spiderweb Salon" 2015 35 Denton, March 13–15 Performing Artists: The Zombies Jimmie Dale Gilmore Ten Hands Jacco Gardner S U R V I V E Cymbals Eat Guitars Year of the Bear Chastity Belt Be Forest Lowell Cheerleader Icky Blossoms The Dry Season The Human Circuit Slobberbone Ded Kra-Z & Princess Eud Corners Monk Parker Empire Machines RC & The Gritz Happyness Daniel Romano The Memories Paige Bryan Boyfrndz Well Hung Heart Residual Kid Kim and The Created Capsula The Lonely Wild Born Cages Danny Malone Juan Wauters White Reaper Ruby the RabbitFoot Ayron Jones and The Way Low Cut Connie Emily & The Complexes Cobalt Cranes Choctaw Wildfire Gold Beach The Mike Dillon Band Conrad Clifton Monogold Mind Spiders La Guerre 35MM A.M.Ramblers Adrienne Tooley Allie Lauren American Werewolf Academy Ayron Jones Telegraph Canyon Bad Beats Bashe Beach Day Bee Caves Big Whyte Biographies Bird Meets Winter Black James Franco Blaire Alise & The Bombshells Blank-Men Blue Bear Bonafide Blues Boxcar Bandits Boy + Kite Brave Young Lion Brenna Manzare Brocka Brutal Juice Bukkake Moms Bummer Vacation Carson McHone Catamaran Champagne Shotgun Character. Chase Ryan & The Grave Chinaski, The Fury Circling Drones Claire Morales Cleanup Clint Niosi Conroy and The Cattlemen Cornhole County Rexford Cozy Hawks Curvette DEERPEOPLE DJ Super Will DJG DREAMERS Daniel Markham Danny Diamonds Dave Coulter Dave Willingham Project Dead Leaf Echo Dead Mockingbirds Def Rain Delmore Picrow Diamond Age Dim Locator Dome Dwellers Doug Burr Dove Hunter Eat Avery’s Bones Eisentanz Endless Caverns Ethereal and The Queer Show Experimental Aircraft E’clat FUNDAMENTAL. Fab Deuce Felt & Fur Forever & Everest Fred Thomas Free Weed French 75 Future Self GAR GAR GO DARK Genuine Leather Glitterature Goldenjoy Grace London Grave City Homeshake Hale Baskin Hares on the Mountain Helen Kelter Skelter Hollis Brown Hustle Roses International Sparkdome Isaac Hoskins It Hurts To Be Dead Jack Wilson Jamaican Queens Jason Weems Jay Killa Jazz Mills & Corey Baum Jeremy Buller Jessie Frye Josh Halverson Juicy the Emissary Kaela Sinclair Knifight Kody Jackson Kydd LAZY Larry Chin Layer Cake Leggy Leoncarlo Little Jack Melody Lonesome Doves Los de Esta Noche Maddy Ellwanger Madi Davis Madisons Marathons and Unicorns Marie Davidson Matthew Bell Matthew and the Arrogant Sea Meatbodies Merli & Spumante Michael Rault Mike Dillon & Carl Finch Milkdrive Mink Coats moth face Music Bear Tony Banks My Education Mydolls Mystery Lights Nervous Curtains Nite OK Sweetheart Old Potion Old Warhorse PHZ-Sicks PVC Street Gang Party Static Pearl Earl Pinebox Serenade Pleasant Grove Quaker City Nighthawks RTB2 Radioactivity Rat Fist Richard Gilbert Robo Cougar Roger Sellers STARPARTY Scrote’s Double Bari Sax Attack Sealion Shaprece She Banshee Singing Bowl Lady with Jeffrey Barnes Skagg Phillips Sky Window SkyAcre Sleeperhold Snow Witeneeded and the Wormhole Revue Sol Kitchen Somebody’s Darling Something Called Nothing Son of Stan Space State Special Mister Ed Stu Brootal Swandiver Tattoo Money Tex Smith The 432Hz Ensemble The Angelus The Birds of Night The Black Dotz The Casual Pleasures The Days The Deer The Demigs The Dirty Lungs The First Part The Holler Time The Hope Trust The Kickstand Band The Lonesome Band The Prettiots The Sal Show The Spectacle The Stockyard Playboys The Willy Collins Band Timothy Jarrod Smith & Hot Coffins Tony Garcia Gragnano Traan Raals Troller Two Cow Garage Tyne Darling Unmarked Graves Urizen Vinyl Violent Squid WAR PARTY Wax Witches We Are The Wilderness Whiskey Folk Ramblers Wildcat Apollo Wire Nest Wirewings Year of the Bear Zeifel Robert Gomez myopic tomkat voltRevolt Warren Jackson Hearne & Le Leek Electronique Day Programming: Saturday "Shamrock Social Run" "Cigar Box Guitar Workshop" "Spiderweb Salon" Saturday cont. "Local Label Panel" "DIY Panel -or- Throw Your Own Damn Fest!" "Will Play For Tips: Legal Tips for Artists, Musicians, and Songwriters" Sunday "Cherry Bombs: NTX's Queens of the Scene" 2016 35 Denton, March 13–15 Performing Artists: Charles Bradley and His Extraordinaires Biz Markie Eliot Sumner Electric Six Fat Tony Class Actress Tacocat White Reaper Sheer Mag Purple Vaadat Charigim Hunny Modern Vices The Garden AV The Great Parlour Tricks Son of Stan Mydolls Brothertiger What Moon Things Dixie Witch Mothers Chrome Pony Calliope Musicals Sudie Big Ups Washer AMFMS Dirty Dishes Well Hung Heart Megafauna Ronnie Heart Hikes Otis the Destroyer Acid Dad Pansy Moon My Education Jessie Frye *~~ Abacaba Alesia Lani Alsace Animal Spirit Bad Beats Bashe Bereah Boat Drinks Breeze L Brothers In Law Cameron Matthew Ray Chris Welch Claire Morales Convoy & The Cattlemen Cornhole Cozy Hawks Crescendo Crown Larks Daniel Markham Danny Diamonds Dead Leaf Echo Decora Dim Locator Dome Dwellers Dove Hunter Doug Funnie Felt & Fur Fee Lion Friday Mean FUNDAMENTAL. Future Self Gar Gar Goldenjoy Gum Hares on the Mountain Helen Kelter Skelter Hella Zealous Holly Macve In Memory of Man Jas Patrick J. Finn J K P K Jonas Martin Joy Again Kalo Keytari Killmama Kim Nall & The Fringe Kinetica Kody Jackson Küken Larry Chin Legacy Leoncarlo LEV Love & The Zealous Löwin Loyal Sally Manantial de Fuego Marathons and Unicorns Maximiliano Calvo Melissa Ratley Mtn. Air Mountain of Smoke Mountain Song Music Bear Tony Banks My Gold Mask Nazeem & Spencer Joles Nervous Curtains Nightmare Air Nite North By North Northern National OK Sweetheart Paul Slavens Pearl Earl Prism Cloud Rat Rios Reagan James Relick Repel The Robot Richard Gilbert Rodger Delaney RTB2 Scott Danbom Seres Shaolin Death Squad Shivering Timbers Shmu Siamese Skagg Phillips Stef Chura Supersonic Lips Swandiver Teen Slut Tesha The Angelus The Birds of Night The Brevet The Daniel Green Show The Demigs The Foreign Resort The Green Hour Residency The Heavy Hands The Madisons The Raven Charter The Single Issues The Van Allen Belt The Wee Beasties Thin Skin Timothy Jarrod Smith & Hot Coffins Tomkat Ultra Violent Rays Vanessa Peters V V O E S Vodeo Warren Jackson Hearne Wild Bill Wildcat Apollo Will Johnson William Austin Clay Wirewings Wiving Day Programming: Saturday "Level Up Your Booking" "Recording in The Age of Everything" "Lawyers Are Your Friends" Sunday "Drone Church" at Sprocket's Bike Shop "Spiderweb Salon"